Serenity
by radbananas
Summary: I wake feeling deep aches all through out my body. I'm panicked for a second wondering why I am in so much pain, I didn't think you would feel pain after death. Then I remember. I survived the death serum, and I survived being shot. / This is my first fanfiction EVER, please review! I could use all the help I can get.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I wake feeling deep aches all through out my body. I'm panicked for a second wondering why I am in so much pain, I didn't think you would feel pain after death. but then I remember. I survived the death serum, and I survived being shot. My eyes finally adjust to the dark room I'm in. I look to the left and see a dark figure sitting in the chair beside me, my heart rate quickens, but then I hear his voice.

"You're awake"

and all at once the tears start, I barely even noticed them until Tobias took my hand and had a look of worry on his face. I never thought I would hear his voice again. I never thought I was going to live. Yet I am in a room with him, so I must be. Or maybe this is my heaven.

"Am I alive?" I croak.

I see him grin slightly before kissing my hand lightly.

"You're alive, Tris."

I barely hear his words due to the ache I feel when his lips are against my skin. I blush slightly as if he can hear my thoughts, but the confused look on his face tells me he can't. I have the sudden urge to jump out of my bed and kiss him until the sun comes up, but the pricks of pain I feel just from breathing tell me that would not be wise. Then I think of Christina, and Caleb, Uriah.

"Uriah. Has he woken up yet?"

With that he smiles.

"When I brought Zeke and his mother back, I thought it was so they could say goodbye, but we got here and the Doctor said he's a fighter, because he's coming back to us. It may take awhile, but he's going to live Tris."

More tears spill from my eyes, leaving wet streaks on my cheek. I would usually push them away, be ashamed of them but I leave these ones for everyone and anyone to see, because they are tears of pure happiness. My friends, who're now my family have seen enough loss. Uriah would have been a great one. His smile could pull you out of the darkest places in your mind.

"I want to go see him." I let out.

"I know you do." Tobias says.

"But just as he is healing, so are you. You're lucky to be alive, please take it easy."

I see the hurt in his eyes, and I remember. That I chose to go on the suicide mission instead of letting Caleb go. I know he's not said anything yet because I just woke up. I'm glad for that, but I can't let it go now.

"I'm sorry Tobias. You have to know I never wanted to leave you, it wasn't another death wish. I just knew, I knew I could do it-"

"Stop. I know Tris. I don't want to talk about this I want to just enjoy this. We're safe right now. For the first time in a long time, and we have eachother. Can we just enjoy it?"

His pleading tone tugs at my heart and I know to let it go for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

Marcus stands before me, a belt in his hand. My cheek is already stinging from where he slapped me seconds ago. I want to cry, but I can't. Not in front of him. It will only make the beatings worse. My eyes meet his and then he comes towards me, raising the arm that clutches on to the belt tightly. I close my eyes and wait for the impact. But when I open them again I am in a hospital room, and I hear the monitor next to me beeping, only now do I realize it has picked up some. I look to the bed and see movement, and I am filled with relief.

"You're awake." I say lowly.

I don't see her but I hear her sniffle and I lean forward and grasp onto her hand. I don't know why she's crying, but I don't ask either. I just hold tightly onto her hand and wait for her to speak.

"Am I alive?" she croaks.

I grin slightly. Hearing her voice, it's the greatest thing I've heard. I've longed to hear her soft voice for days. I lean forward planting a small kiss on her hand.

"You're alive, Tris." I say.

When I look back up at her she is blushing. I bite the inside of my cheek. When she blushes she is even more beautiful. I didn't know that was even possible. Her words pull me out of my daze, and I can't help but slightly blush now.

"Uriah. Has he woken yet?"

I can't help but smile again.

I continue on telling her how the doctors say that he's fighting and he just might making it back to us. I see more tears come from her eyes, but I don't have to comfort her this time. They're not tears of loss, or sadness, anger. They are of pure happiness, and the sight of them makes me want to cry to. It's been so long since I've seen her smile so bright. Not since the night before she went into that lab on a suicide mission. When we didn't want to get out of bed and we just kept colliding. I was so afraid I was going to break her, but I soon realized all we were doing was building each other up. We're stronger together.

She looks disappointed when I ask her to rest rather than go see Uriah. I knew she would be, but I want her to heal as quickly as possible. The war is over, but there are still things to be done. Decisions to be made.

I feel sad as I tell her she can't go see him yet, because it reminds me why. Instead of Caleb, her traitorous brother going into that lab it was her, and I almost lost her because of it.

""I'm sorry Tobias. You have to know I never wanted to leave you, it wasn't another death wish. I just knew, I knew I could do it-"

"Stop. I know Tris. I don't want to talk about this I want to just enjoy this. We're safe right now. For the first time in a long time, and we have each other. Can we just enjoy it? I say in a pleading voice.

She looks down at our hands and quickly nods her head.

"When do I get to leave this place? It smells of death." She says quietly.

"Well, you just woke up Tris. Don't rush, we have time. Staying here and healing isn't going to kill you. "

She groans doing her best to glare at me but failing when I chuckle, she smiles too.

**Okay guys this is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you all like it. Please review! I need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

1 miserable week I've been in this hospital room. I love Tobias but I am getting sick of looking at him and these plain white walls. They won't let me have any other visitors because they say I've been through a lot the past few months. Which is exactly why I should be able to leave, I've been running and always moving, always doing something for months. If they think locking me up in a tiny room is going to help, they're very mistaken. It reminds me of when I was in Erudite headquarters waiting for my execution.

I'm pacing back and forth when Tobias enters the room, a smile on his face.

"Why're you so happy today?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, don't be annoyed with me. I'm not the one keeping you locked up here."  
I sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just going crazy in here. I need human contact, with someone other than you. No offense." I grin at the last part

"Well, I have good news. They're opening your visitors list up to everyone. Christina and Zeke are in the waiting room."

"Don't just stand there, go get them!" I push him playfully to the door.

Christina runs to me, about to pull me into a tight hug, but stops a few feet short. Slowing down she gently hugs me.

"I'm not a china doll you know Chris, I won't break."

And with that she pulls me into a tight hug, I wince slightly but the joy I feel over powers it. When Christina pulls away I see Zeke grinning in the corner, he walks over and pulls me into a gentle embrace.

"I'm really glad you're alive Tris. Four is a lot nicer when he's getting laid." He smirks.

Tobias punches his arm, glaring at him for a few seconds before his smile breaks through and we're all laughing.

We all have lunch in my room, talking, laughing. Like normal teenagers do.

"So Tris, how do you feel about being a new dauntless leader?" Zeke asks.

He registers the confusion on my face and looks over to Tobias who is giving him a stern look.

"What's he talking about, Four?" I ask.

"I was waiting to tell you until you were all healed, and decided if you wanted to stay out here or go back to the city. The dauntless did a vote on who they want as leaders. You, me and one of the older dauntless, her name is Elena. "

I stare blankly into space. Go back into the City? I haven't given it any thought. I knew I wanted to get out of this room, but I guess I never thought about what I wanted to do after that. Now that we're safe. Now that I have a guaranteed future. Be a dauntless leader? How can I do that? I'm no leader. I'm a 16 year old girl, broken by loss. Everything I did was never because I wanted to be a leader, it was simply me just trying to keep the people I care about alive and safe. Maybe that is what being a leader is about. Keeping all the people you lead safe.

"Tris?" Christina pokes my shoulder.

I look up and they're all staring at me. I must have zoned out.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking. I hadn't given going back into the city any thought. Still kind of surprised I'm even alive."

I see Zeke stand in the corner of my eye.

"Well, I'm going to go back to Uriah. You guys have stuff you need to discuss. And Tris, don't go on any suicide missions anymore, please. I actually like you." He smiles and hugs me awkwardly before he leaves.

Christina coughs, standing.

"I should go too, I want the first thing Uriah to see is my face." She says.

I pull her into a warm and long hug. I missed my best friend.

Once she's gone Tobias looks at me, his eyes showing nothing but love for me.

"I want to go back to the city." I surprise myself when the words come out.

Do I want to go to the place where my parents were murdered? Where I killed Will? Have I moved on from all of that, or will it wash over me like a wave and drown me?

Then I look back at Tobias and I know that I can. He will lend me the strength, he will hold me together like he always has. I move over patting the spot next to me, and he makes his way towards me, slipping off his shoes as he lays next to me. When his arm is around me and we're finally settled I breathe him in. I kiss his lips softly before closing my eyes and drift off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias POV 

I wake up wrapped up in Tris, our limbs tangled together as if someone dared to pull us apart. I push her hair out of her face, and gently kiss her cheek careful not to wake her, she stirs slightly before awakening with sleepy eyes, starting directly into mine. There goes not waking her.

"Good morning." She says softly.

Before I have time to reply the doctor walks in. When he sees us still tangled in each other he looks at the floor until we have separated ourselves from each other.

"Hello Dr. Teller." Tris says next to me.

"Hello Tris. Sorry I haven't been to see you yet, I've been so busy. The nurses reassured me you were being well taken care of." 

"That I have, and I don't like it. When can I leave?"

"Well, that's exactly what I came to talk about. I have your release papers here. You're all good to go. Nurses said the healing salve is working wonders."

I can't help but smile when I look at Tris, she is glowing with happiness. I only hope it lasts, she deserves it after all she's been through. We deserve it.

"I only ask you come for a follow up in a couple of weeks to make sure everything is looking ok." Dr. Teller says kindly.

"What if I go into the city? Can I just to a doctor out there?"

Dr. Teller nods and then he exits the room. I raise my eyebrows and turn to look at Tris.

"Go into the city? You want to go within the next 2 weeks" I ask.

"Yeah, there's nothing here except for Uriah. And as soon as he wakes up you know he's not going to want to be out here." She replies

"Okay, but he's not awake yet. So what's the rush?" I ask suspiciously

"Tobias. I want to be a dauntless leader. For that to actually happen I need to be with my faction.

I sit there, stunned. Tris actually wants to be a leader? Why? She turned down the offer when Tori, her and I were first elected. Tori. I feel a tug at my heart when I think of her. I never realized what a good of friend she always was to me and Tris.

"Are you mad? I was thinking about it last night and it's what I want but I hadn't considered what you wanted." She says anxiously.

"I'm not mad at all, Tris. I was just surprised that's all. I underestimate you too much."

"Yeah, it's a bad habit you've got." She smirks nudging me with her elbow.

"Alright, well when do you want to go?" I ask.

"Well, tonight. I want to go tell Zeke and Chris, see Uriah. We don't have anything here of our own except for our guns. And I don't want those, we have plenty at dauntless compound."

Once we stop by and tell Zeke, Christina decides to join us. Zeke says he will come as soon as Uriah wakes up. People have been driving others into the city for the past week so finding a ride is easy. Once we get inside the fence there is a silence in the truck. For all the people lost in the recent months.

When we get into dauntless we head to the pit knowing that's where everyone would be at this time of night, and find everyone. So many less then there were before, I look into the crowd searching, for what I don't know. And then it hits me, I'm looking for Tori, Lynn, Marlene, even Eric. Then I remember all the changes that have happened, all the people we lost.

Shauna comes over to greet us, and that's when the rest of dauntless notice us and they all start surrounding us. Nodding at us, but they all remain silent. When I meet eyes with people I see respect and sadness.

I don't know where it starts but I hear it. Coming from one voice, and then two, and then everyone is yelling it. My heart rate picks up as I realize what it is, the dauntless manifesto. I don't remember joining in, but my throat burns because I am yelling it, and when I turn to see Tris, she is also chanting it. We keep chanting, until our throats are raw. That was not just words, but a promise to ourselves and to each other, that no matter what, we will never stray from these values again. We will never have another leader like Max, or Eric, who let us become slaves. We will be brave but we will be kind. We will be free but not irresponsible.

When everyone breaks apart, we all stay in the pit. Drinking, exchanging conversation. Christina, Tris and I are in the corner talking when Elena approaches. She's tall, and thin. Light skin, and dark black hair, stopping just at her shoulders. She has big brown eyes and walks in an almost arrogant manner.

"Hello Four." She says before turning to Tris.

"You must be Tris, I've heard so much about you, from, well- everyone. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm sure Tobias told you was elected as the third leader."

"Hello, Elena, right? It's nice to meet you too."

They exchange an awkward handshake before Elena turns to someone calling to her, she turns back to us smiles and then walks off.

"I'd like to go to bed, it's been a long day." Tris says.

"What's wrong? Don't want to stay here get a little drunk, maybe play some Candor or Dauntless?" I reply smirking at her.

She's about to retort something sarcastic back when her face hardens. I look over my shoulder to see Peter approaching me. I forgot to tell her he reset himself.

"Hello Four, Tris." Peter smiles, too kindly at her for my liking.

"What do you want?" she replies sardonically

A look flashes across his face, a look of hurt. Before he says anything I explain to her, and her face softens but she still has a guard up. He smiles again and leans forward kissing her cheek, and whispering something into her ear. I am too shocked to register what happens, and he's gone before I get the chance to chase him down. When I look at her I don't see anger, but surprise and she's blushing.

"Tris, what is wrong with you? " I shout.

"Peter just kissed your cheek, and you're blushing like a little school girl."

"Tobias, you just explained to me that the peter I knew is long gone. I'm not blushing because I liked it, you know how I feel about affection. I was surprised and embarrassed." 

I storm off before I say anything stupid, and I find myself in the tattoo parlor. Then I have to remind myself Tori's not here to give me guidance or to calm me down. I sit in the chair where she once tattooed my whole back, and slowly drift off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

I watch him storm off. I think about going after him and decide against it. How could he ever think I would want someone other than him? And Peter of all people. I remember when he accused me of being petty and jealous of Nita. That what this is. I don't go to his apartment, I don't want to see him. I decide to wander the compound and I find myself in the initiate's room. I walk to the bed I slept in, and lay on it. I never even got to pick my own apartment, I haven't had my own bed since the day I left Abnegation. I laugh to myself. If my biggest concern right now is not having my own bed, I'm doing much better than I was just a few weeks ago.

I look up at the bed in front of mine and feel a small pain in my chest. Al. In a morbid way I think it's a good thing he's gone. He didn't have to put up with the civil war. I can't help but feel we would have lost him then, he was too gentle. It would have gotten him killed. Even worse he could have been like me, and shot someone he actually cared about. Only he'd be under the stimulation so maybe the guilt wouldn't eat him up inside. I need to stop thinking about people who are dead and all of the what ifs. They're gone, and I am here.

I eventually doze off.

I wake with a start, when I feel someone wrapping their arms around me. I have a sudden flash back to that night when Peter, Al and Drew almost threw me over the chasm. I am about to yell when I feel his lips on mine, I relax immediately. I sigh out his name when our lips part.

"You scared me." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I was acting like a child earlier. I was having a dream, Marcus had you and I couldn't get to you, and you were calling out for me." He chokes out.

I quickly pull him onto me, wrapping my arms him, I move my hand to his hair, gently pushing my fingers through it.

"I'm here, Tobias. I'm okay, no one has me. No one but you." I whisper into his ear.

I only then notice that I had wrapped my legs around his waist and he is putting his weight on me, digging right into my center. I blush looking down at how close we are, and how I have the sudden urge to be closer. I let out a sigh at the thought of it, and blush even more knowing he heard me. We lay like that for what feels like forever before, he pushes my hands above my head holding them there with one of his hands, leaning down, he pushes his lips against mine. I start kissing back, and it changes. It went from gentle, to persistent, needy. I feel him bite down on my lip, causing me into sigh into his mouth.

"Tris, you're going to kill me." He lets out.

"I'm not doing anything, Tobias. I want you." I whisper as if someone could hear me.

I could feel him begin to harden against me, shifting to make himself comfortable again.

"Are you sure? We don't have to Tris." He says his voice becoming husky.

I grip his face with my hands, looking into his eyes.

"Tobias, I want this. I want you. I know I don't have to do anything, but I want to."

He smiles at me, leaning down and kissing me again, gently.

"I love you, Tris Prior." He says quietly as he kisses down my cheek, to my neck, until he's met with my shirt.

I glace down at him, anxiously. I want to be with him, but that doesn't mean I'm not still terrified of it. I rest my hands above me, holding them in fists trying to stop my hands from shaking so much. It's just Tobias. He loves you, every part of you, I chant in my head as he slowly pushes my shirt off of me. I bite my lip as I feel the cold air against my skin, giving me goose bumps. Slowly, I move my hands to his back, slipping my fingers underneath his shirt, sliding my hands higher, pushing his shirt up with them before his shirt is completely off. I lean forward and kiss his neck gently.

"I love you Tobias Eaton." I say.

When his lips meet mine again I come to life, feeling every spot our bodies touch. Every noise he makes. Before I even notice where his hands are I feel my bra fall off. I close my eyes, embarrassed. I feel his hand grip my chip.

"Tris, open your eyes." He pleads.

I look directly into his eyes, and I immediately calmed.

"You don't need to ever be embarrassed around me. I love you. You're beautiful Tris." He smiles as he talks.

And that's all I need. I move forward pushing my lips against his, losing myself in him. I never thought I could feel this need and want for someone. I feel a pull deep inside me, it feels like gravity can't stand us being apart. I'm breathing heavily when he slides the last of my clothing off, leaving me bare beneath him. This time I'm not shaking, though I'm still nervous. I don't think I'll ever get used to being this open with someone. He sighs into my ear as he pushes his boxers off and we're both left bare.

"You're sure you want this?" he asks his breath shaky.

I move my lips to his neck and pull him down against me as a response. I don't think I could produce a coherent sentence right now. I smile as he leaves light kisses on my neck, before he thrusts into me, causing me to cry out. I feel him still immediately.

"It's okay Tobias, it wasn't out of pain." I laugh quietly against his skin.

Unexpectedly he pulls out and pushes right back in, taking me by surprise I let out a soft moan, giving him enough courage to continue. When I look up at him, I am taken back with how beautiful he is, his soft eyes might be the death of me. Every time I look into them, I feel a burst of emotion pour through me. Looking into them when he's lost inside me is even more beautiful. I can't believe he is all mine, as I am his.

I don't know how long we continue colliding but it feels like hours. When we're finally too tired he picks me up and carries me back up to his apartment, laying me on his bed. I feel his breaths even quickly as he falls asleep. I have too much on my mind for that. How lucky I am to be here right now, to think of the many times I could have lost the chance to do this. To be with him, in so many ways, so many times. To love him in so many ways. When I look over at him my heart throbs with nothing affection. I smile once more before I drift off into serenity.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias POV

I wake to loud banging at my front door. I look to Tris to see her still asleep, quietly I roll out of bed and slip on pants before walking to the door. I open it and there he is. Uriah, alive and at my door step.

"Well, I was about to pull you into a hug but considering you're half naked I'm going to refrain." He says

I smile and cup my hand on his shoulder shaking it lightly.

"Come in. Tris is still asleep but I'm sure she'll be up soon." I say.

We sit on the couch talking for a few minutes before Tris comes down the hall wrapped in the sheets from our bed.

"Who was at the-"

She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Uriah.

"I would hug you, but like you're boyfriend your half naked. Well more than half."

Her eyes widen and she looks down blushing and runs back to the room. Uriah and me are still laughing when she comes back dressed.

"It wasn't that funny." She nudges me when she sits down.

I put my hands up in defeat, still grinning.

"Man you are whipped." Uriah says.

Now it's me who's glaring at them while they laugh.

"I missed you Uriah, when did you wake up?" Tris asks

"Last night, and only Zeke's ugly face was there, told me everyone was here so I wanted to get here as quickly as possible. It was only one night but I needed a change of scenery." 

"You're telling me, I was in one of those rooms for a whole week." She says.

We continue small talk, explaining why Tris was in the hospital. What we're doing back here. I never thought I would miss small talk of all things. An hour or so later there is another knock on the door, I jump up and open it and Christina pushes past me and jumps into Uriah's lap.

"You know you almost left me stuck here always third wheeling with these two, don't do that again." She says.

He grins and hugs her tightly.

"So Tris, now that you're a dauntless leader what job are you going to pick? I heard everyone is starting their jobs and going back to normal tomorrow." Uriah asks

"Well, I don't know who said tomorrow. Four and I are leaders I think we would know that kind of information. Unless Elena decided that without us." she frowns.

"I'll go talk to her in a little while, don't worry." I tell her.

"Okay. To answer your question, Uriah. I think I want to train the initiates and work in the tattoo parlor when we're done training them." She responds.

Uriah grins.

"Well I was hoping since my best friends are dauntless leaders I could get a job training initiates too, dauntless born though. I don't want to be training no pansycakes." He says.

"I want to work with the initiates too, with Uriah." Christina says.

"Alright, well I'm sure that can be arranged. Elena should see no problem with it, and either way it's two against one. I guess that leaves training the transfers to us Tris." I say.

She smiles nodding at me.

A few hours later I finally find Elena and talk to her about Uriah and Christina and she agrees. I also ask her about making the decision to go back to our jobs and normal routines without us and she nods.

"I wouldn't have made the decision if I thought it was that important. I think it would be good. Plus you know dauntless, they need order or this whole place will turn to shit." She says.

I can't disagree there, so I let it go and go to the cafeteria, finding Tris, Christina, Uriah and Zeke all at our old table. I sit next to Tris leaning against her, and placing my hand on her thigh. Taking note and how she sucks in a sharp breath in and blushes.

"You guys are so obvious." Christina says.

I smirk slightly and Tris looks down at the table. My Tris, always so shy.

I'm about to slip my arm around her when another figure sits next to her, and there arm is around her before mine. I focus and finally notices its Peter. The whole table goes silent and Tris is frozen.

"I just wanted to say sorry the other day, I did some digging on you and found out you're from abnegation, so I'm sure the kiss made you uncomfortable."

"So you decide to put your arm around me, that's still physical contact. Which still makes me uncomfortable." She spits out.

He brings his arm back to his side and puts his hands in the air.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble or annoy you Tris. I just wanted to tell you, you look really cute today. I hope we can be friends."

Then he finally looks at everyone else.

"I hope we can all be friends." He smiles brightly.

He stands walking away, leaving us all speechless. I don't feel as jealous as I did yesterday, but no matter how hard I try I still feel it a little.

"I'm going to the training room." I say a little too sternly.

As I walk away I can feel Tris's eyes on me. I don't want to look at her, she's been so happy. I don't want to take that away from her. I've been so on edge. All the nightmares with Marcus taking her. I always feel so hopeless in the dreams, that it's making me possessive and protective outside of the dreams. I know that if I keep squeezing so tightly onto her, she will leave me. Maybe that's what's best. I want to see her have a normal life, with a normal boyfriend. Not with someone broken like me. How do I let her go? I love her too much.

I hear the door being yanked open, pulling me from my thoughts. When I look up, I sigh.

"I know what you're doing Tobias, and don't. We're happy, and safe and doing well. Don't take this from me." She pleads.

"Tris, I'm a ticking time bomb. One day I'm going to snap, and if I can save you from being hurt when that happens I'm damn sure going to take that chance." I say quietly.

"Tobias, let's go back to our apartment and talk about this later. You're not thinking straight-"

"It's not our apartment, it's mine. I will gladly go to it but now with you."

I see tears pool in her eyes and I have to look away because it hurts too damn much. I wish I could reach out and hold her and tell her how much I love her and we can work, but I have to let her go. Because I love her. I walk off, leaving her alone in the training room. My head is spinning, and I somehow make it back to my apartment. The only thought I can come up with is, what have I done?


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

I stand in the training room, shocked. Did he just break up with me? I don't know how long I'm standing there before my knees buckle beneath me and I'm curled up in a ball on the cold floor. The tears start and I fear that they are never going to end. I want to crawl out of my skin, and become nothing. Did he mean what he said? I thought we were okay. I thought I was safe from pain, but this is a whole different kind. It feels like someone has their hands wrapped around my neck, allowing me just enough air to stay alive. I finally doze off.

When I wake up I'm in the initiate's room. I sit up looking at the figure sleeping on the bed next to me. I feel relief. Tobias, he's come back for me.

"Tobias." I say quietly.

I rest my hand on his cheek, and that's when I jump. It's not him.

"Tris." I hear the strangers sleepy voice.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" I shout.

I quickly back away from the figure as they stand. My eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness yet. Making it impossible to make out any features.

"Tris, It's Peter. I found you in the training room, you were freezing cold. Sorry if I scared you."

Peter? Again? What does he want from me?

"Why are you doing all of this, being nice and trying to be friends. Flirting." I ask coldly.

"Well, when everyone was telling me about how I used to be, they told me how hateful I was towards you. I want to make up for it, I was cruel. I'm not that person anymore, and I don't know how I ever could have been. You're pretty, and strong. I was a fool." He replies.

I sit there, shocked, for the second time in one night. Can I forgive him? He's not who he used to be. No I can't, every time I walk past the chasm I'm reminded of his rough hands, holding me over it.

"My boyfriend left me because of you." I barely choke out the last part.

"What? He's dumb-"

"Don't, can you just leave me alone." I reply

When he doesn't move to leave, I pull my knees to my chest and hide my face in between them and my arms. I know I shouldn't be angry at Peter. I should be mad at Tobias, for abandoning me, after swearing so many times that he loves me. I could never imagine leaving someone I love.

"Tris?" I hear his voice. Tobias. I want to run, far away, but I'm frozen sitting here on the bed.

When the light comes on, I squint until my eyes adjust. Tobias face hardens when he sees Peter next to me.

"What do you want?" I spit out.

"I came to talk to you, but clearly someone else is already doing that." He says, his tone clipped.

I want him to walk over here and fold me into his arms and never let me go. I also want to tell him to get lost. I need to talk to him, even if I don't want to. I look over at Peter, hoping he will get the hint. It takes a few awkward seconds but he finally gets it and walks out of the room. I look over at Tobias who stands on the other side of the room, his arms across his chest. Blocking me out. I mirror him and keep my knees pulled tightly close to my chest.

"You wanted to talk, talk Tobias." I say.

"Why were you in here with him?" he says accusingly.

"You broke up with me not even 5 hours ago Tobias. Am I really the type of girl to go around sleeping with random people? Ones that tried to kill me not even 6 months ago, you said you wanted to talk about something, and I doubt he is what you wanted to talk about so get on with it." I say.

I see a hurt look flash across his face, before his four mask is back on.

"I wanted to apologize, and tell you I was being dumb. I don't want this to end." He says quietly.

"Tobias, you can't just say you want to break up every time you get upset. Especially when you're mad about something I can't help." I frown.

"It wasn't even about Peter. I'll admit it pissed me off, but it made me mad that I was mad about him. You don't need me being protective. You've proved time and time again that you can take care of yourself, and you've also proved multiple times you love me." He replies.

I let out a deep sigh. I don't know what time it is, but I reckon it's almost early morning, and we need to be up at 7 because the initiates come today.

"I think we need some time apart. Especially since the initiates are coming. Rules are rules, and we can't be focused on each other while we train them." I say, looking down at the ground.

"If that's what you want Tris." He says.

I hear him, rather than see him walk away. I thought if he had come down here, I would jump at the idea of staying together and letting go. Only when I saw him, all I felt was pain, and frustration. I lay back down and wrap myself up in my blankets. I feel like crying but no tears come. I eventually fall back to sleep.

**Next chapter is going to be longer. I'm bringing in the initiates, and I'm open to suggestions. Names, gender, personality, appearance! I need some reviews. xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, been super busy! I'm trying to update every day now though!**

Tobias POV

When I wake up, I turn to wrap my arms around her. When I find nothing but air, I'm panicked momentarily before I remember. Of course she's not there, I broke up with her. I feel a pain in my chest, knowing I have to see her in less than an hour and things are so broken between us. I won't be able to touch her or try and talk to her, to make it right again. We will be introducing ourselves to the initiates and showing them around. It would be a great distraction if she wasn't going to be there, working beside me.

When I get to the net Tris is already standing there, I stiffen when I see Peter next to her. Why is he always with her now? Why does she allow him around? I nod my head towards them and he continues to talk to her. I feel her stare on me still as I stand in my spot next to the net. I see her in the corner of my eye, walking towards the net until she is by my side. I'm about to say something when I hear a loud scream, followed by a thump onto the net. When the jumper finally rolls over to us I am met with big green eyes and a flushed face. It takes me back to when I saw Tris, when our eyes met and I knew that I was in trouble. I glance at Tris and see her blushing and I know she is remembering our first time meeting too. When I come out of my trans, Tris is just getting the girl off the net.

"What's your name initiate?" Tris says.

"Michelle." The girls says quietly.

"First jumper, Michelle!" Tris yells to Peter who hurriedly write her name down.

Once all the jumpers are down we have a total of 6 transfers and 5 dauntless born. No one will get cut, considering we lost over half of our faction in the most recent war. When I look at the initiates my eyes are drawn to a boy who looks familiar. I can't quite place how. What was his name again? Brandon. That's it. I wonder if he has any family that transferred into dauntless.

Tris and I give the standard speech. No daredevils jumping into the chasm. Free time. The stages of initiation. Once we've covered everything we head to the pit. I go directly to get a drink, in hopes of relieving some of my stress. I look over the chasm as I take a big swig from my drink, savoring the warmth in my throat and chest. I feel a tap on my shoulder and when I turn around I'm met with her green eyes.

"Six." I say.

"Oh so we've got our masks on, okay Four." She responds.

I look down feeling regret for saying that. I want things to go back to normal. Her and I, together. Being cold isn't going to help the cause.

"Can I help you with anything?" I say quietly.

"Well, I wanted to tell you, Brandon, one of our initiates, I thought he looked familiar. I did some digging, turns out he's Erics younger brother. I just wanted to say watch him carefully, if he's anything like his brother, he's up to no good." She says, almost whispering.

I knew he looked awfully familiar. Why didn't I figure that out for myself? I try to think back, but I don't remember Eric ever talking about his family, or his old faction. When I look to Tris, she's gone. I scan the crowd and see her across the room, laughing with Christina. Then I hear Zeke's voice.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" he nudges me.

"She doesn't want to talk, I'm not going to push her." I say flatly.

I hear another voice.

"Don't be a pansycake, Four." Uriah grins.

I turn to them, giving them a serious look. I'm about to go on a rant when Zeke cuts in.

"Listen, Four. We just want you happy again, the war is over, and we're all actually safe. You deserve to be happy, she's what makes you happy. If you think you're doing her a favor by staying away, you're wrong. She has no one. I mean sure she has Christina, but what she needs right now is you. Just as much as you need her." He says.

I clap my hand onto his shoulder and shake him slightly. He's right, I need to make things better. I can't lose her, after everything that's happened, my stupid jealousy isn't going to be what breaks this. I walk over to her, taking her hand in mine, cutting Christina off mid-sentence. Tris looks up at me, momentarily stunned. Before she gets the chance to say anything, I begin.

"Tris, I know you said you need time, but I've given you all the time I can. I can't stand being away from you. After all we've been through, I can't just let this go. I can't act like you're a stranger, and that when I see you I don't have the urge to wrap my arms around you, and breathe you in. I don't think I can ever let you go. I want to marry you Tris. Please, Marry me." I say loudly.

I hear her take a sharp inhale, and notice the whole pit has gone quiet. I'm suddenly very nervous. When I came over here, I didn't know what I was going to say. I just knew I wanted to make it right between us again, now that the words are out of my mouth, I am relieved. Is that what I've wanted this whole time? I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel her small arms wrap around my neck, pulling me down until our lips meet, and I feel electricity all throughout my body. When our lips part, I am disappointed until I hear her voice.

"Yes, Tobias. I will marry you." She smiles.

I hear clapping and whistling all around us, but I only see her. My beautiful, strong, brave Tris. I hold onto her for a few minutes longer before I feel hands on my shoulder. I turn to see Zeke grinning.

"Well, when I gave that speech, I didn't think you'd go that far, but hey man. I'm happy for you." He laughs as he pulls me into a strong embrace.

Once everyone has congratulated us, we start towards our apartment when Brandon steps in front of our path. I stiffen ready for a fight, but soften when I see the bright smile he wears.

"I don't think I'm allowed to be in your personal life yet, but I couldn't sleep so I decided to wonder the compound and walked in on your little moment. I owe Thomas five bucks, didn't think you guys were a thing. Congrats." He says.

I nod to him, before taking my fiancé back to our home, into our bed. Where I know she's safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

Just yesterday, when I woke up a felt an emptiness inside me. An emptiness only Tobias filled. When I wake today, it is once again filled by him. My heart contracts when I think of his proposal. A year ago, I never even thought I could love someone, be intimate with them. 6 months ago I didn't think I would be alive long enough to do it, I didn't want it. I wanted to die, with my parents. Be done with the pain. Now I can't imagine if my life had gone either of those ways. I needed Tobias this past year, I will need him all of my life. He is my family, my home now.

I feel his lips against my forehead, and I spring to life at his touch. I throw my arms around his neck and pull myself as close as possible to him. I want this, for the rest of my life.

"Good morning, fiancé." He says, his voice groggy.

"Good morning." I smile at his words

"How did you sleep?"

"Way better than I did the night before." I reply.

He looks hurt for a moment, and I know he's thinking about all the things we said and did to each other the past couple of days. We're past that now though. I slide up his body and kiss his lips softly, wrapping one of my legs around his waist, pulling him against me. I hear him groan, and I grin.

"Tris, its 7:00. We have to be in the pit in 30 minutes, if you keep this up we won't make it down there at all today."

I bite my lip at the thought, and finally drag myself off of him, feeling cold where his body was just against me.

"I don't know how I feel about training initiates anymore. I want to stay in bed with you, for however long I please." I pout.

He smiles, getting out of bed making his way towards the bathroom.

"Even if we didn't do this, we're dauntless leaders, once we're done training we get to go to council meetings, have everyone in the compound with an issue come to us and demand we fix it."

He smirks as my frown grows deeper. He disappears into the kitchen, and I hear the coffee maker start.

I get out of bed and sneak into the bathroom to take a shower before him. I blush when I feel hands wrap around my waist, and his lips press against my neck. When his hands touch my center, I'm pretty sure I'm blushing everywhere, I squeeze my eyes shut, feeling extremely shy. His hands find my jaw, and he shakes my head lightly.

"Hey, open your eyes. You don't have to ever shy away from me, Tris."

I slowly open my eyes and immediately bite down on my lip, my cheeks flushing as I watch his hand rub me. Although I might die of embarrassment there is something extremely erotic about this. I push myself back against his growing erection, grinding slowly. After a few minutes, we're nothing but fast breaths, soft sighs. Coming undone at each other's touch. Once we're finished, we wash each other quickly, and dress.

We stand in the pit, when only seconds later the initiates come in. I walk in front of them, looking at all of them. Making eye contact with all of them.

"Alright, today we'll be working with guns and knives. You need to be awake, and alert. We're giving you real guns, they're not toys. One false move and you could shoot yourself, or someone else. Make sure no one is picking up there knives, before you throw yours. We're starting with knives, follow me."

I stand, evaluating everyone, correcting them when it's needed. I smile slightly when I think of when I was an initiate, it was the first day of training when I felt Tobias's hands on the center of my stomach. It's weird to think, that was just a year ago. So much has happened since then. I was innocent, and had no idea of the horrors to come. I shake the thought from my head, and focus back on the initiates.

Once the days is over, I am exhausted. I didn't think training them would take just as much energy, as being the one trained. I'm walking to the cafeteria when I run into two initiates. Brandon, and Kevin I think his name was. Brandon walks in a cocky manner, but when I look to Kevin, he looks nervous. Suspicion fills my body. I step in front of their path, giving them a fake smile.

"Hello, Brandon, Kevin. I think you're headed the wrong way, the cafeteria is the other way." I scan over them, looking for a clue. Though I don't find one.

Brandon steps towards me, and I stiffen, on guard.

"We finished eating, and wanted to do some exploring is all." Brandon smiles, but his eyes flickering back and forth between me, and what's behind me gives him away. I turn around and I see Michelle coming out of a room to my right. It takes a minute for me to register that the room she has come out of, is strictly for dauntless leaders, and a few other trusted dauntless. How did she get access to that room? She doesn't have the key card. I push my hands into my back pocket, searching for mine and I find nothing. I turn to Brandon and Kevin but they're gone. I quickly turn back to Michelle and head straight towards her, and push her back into the room she came out of.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" I snap.

"I- Uh. It was a dare, they thought I was too chicken to steal a key card and go into a an unauthorized room." She squirms as I glare at her.

I notice a manila folder in her bag, and push her against the wall, snatching it out of the bag. I open the folder and I am momentarily confused when I see that it is Eric's death record. I scan the page looking for answers when I find a line that says; executed by: Four. My heart stops, when I put it together in my head. Brandon wanted to know who killed his brother. Why? Is that why he's here? To know exactly whose hands his brother died at. Or maybe something darker, revenge.

I take the slip of paper that says Tobias is the one who killed him, and rip it up. I hand the folder back to Michelle.

"By law I have to show any requested death records, ect to someone who wants to see them. Because you stole my keycard, and snuck into an unauthorized room, as a dauntless leader. I can kick you out, but I won't. Because when you go out there, you're going to tell Brandon, that I didn't find the folder in your bag. When he opens it he's going to ask for the page I just tore up. It never existed. If you tell him different, you're out of dauntless. Got it?"

She nods quickly and exits the room.

When did I turn into someone so cruel? I think back. When I lost almost everyone that I love. I am cruel when I am protecting the one person I love most in my life, and I am oddly okay with that.

I'm not afraid of Brandon, I know Tobias wouldn't be either. But a kid so young, wouldn't snoop around for such things if he's working alone. Someone is working with him. Maybe the rest of Eric's family. I need to tell Tobias. Maybe I'm just being paranoid though, maybe Brandon just wants to know. Maybe he doesn't want revenge.

I walk into the cafeteria letting go of those thoughts, when I see my fiancé smiling, and laughing with all of my friends. I'm just paranoid. Nobody can hurt us anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Tobias POV

When Tris enters the cafeteria, she looks bewildered, a crease in between her eyebrows. Until our eyes meet, and all the worry that was once there, withers away. When she nears I open my mouth to question her, but I see no worries in her eyes. I let it go for now, and let us enjoy this little bit of happiness.

I turn back to our friends, catching the end of a dirty joke Zeke is telling, and my heart lurches when I hear Tris's soft laugh next to me.

I lean toward her whispering into her ear. "I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle."

She turns to me, a smile on her face.

Apparently I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was. Christina chimes in.

"When exactly will that be?" she nudges Tris with her elbow.

Tris turns to me her eyebrows raised, and I grin.

"Tomorrow." I say.

"He doesn't mean that." Tris peeps.

I cut off Christina and Tris before either of them has time to say anymore.

"I do. Why not?"

Tris looks at me warily. _Shit._ She does not look happy. Christina coughs next to us, and turns back to Uriah and Zeke. I rest my hand on her forearm.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to marry me?" I ask, my body tensing as I await a reply.

"That's not it, Tobias. Look can we go back to your apartment and have this talk."

I nod, and we wave off our friends and we walk to my apartment. I open the door, and let her walk in before me. She slumps on the couch putting her hands in her head, before looking up at me. I push my eyebrows up in a questioning look, and I hear her sigh.

"Look, a year ago I didn't think I would ever fall in love. You know me, Tobias. I've always been wary of relationships with people. I didn't even truly know my parents until they were _dead. _That's made me question every single relationship I have now. I know you'll never hurt me, but there is a wall I have up and I can't for the life of me seem to get it to go down completely."

I feel an ache in my heart for her as she talks about her parents, but don't dare show it. She hates being pitied.

"I want to take my time on, _this." _She motions her finger between us.

She continues on.

"We're not in a hurry anymore, ya know? I want to enjoy this, and make it as normal as possible. God knows we could use some normalcy in our life."

She stops, looking at me cautiously.

I step towards her, kneeling in front of her. I take her hand in mine, looking up into her eyes.

"I'm not trying to rush, Tris. She just asked, and I thought I love you, and I will always love you. Why not? Why wait? But I understand that you need more time, you just have to tell me. I can't read your mind." I chuckle at the end.

She smiles, before a strange look appears on her face, and she cups her hand over her mouth running to the bathroom. I frown, and go to follow her in, but she slams the door in my face. I turn the knob, sighing and letting my hand drop back to my side. Locked, of course. I knock lightly on the door.

"Please let me in."

"What happened to giving me time, this is a line I'm not ready to-"

Her words are cut off and I hear her gagging. I walk into the kitchen getting a glass of water, and medicine. Setting it on the coffee table, I walk back to the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

When she steps out of the bathroom, I approach her slowly.

"Do you think it's something you ate?" the concern in my voice giving me away.

"I'm sure that's it." She smiles weakly.

A knock on the door startles us both. I stride across the room pulling the door open. _Elena._

"Hello Four, we need to talk. May I come in?"

I nod and she walks into the living room. Tris stands when she enters. Tris glances at me nervously.

"We seem to have a problem, and initiate requested the death records of his older brother, who happened to be Eric. When I went to retrieve them for him, they were gone. All other paper work, and records of Eric, were there. Intact. Just not his death certificate, and his execution papers." She says flatly.

Tris hands shake slightly, and I walk to her side. I intertwine my fingers with hers, hoping Elena doesn't notice her shaking hand, and grow suspicious.

"Well, Tris nor I have anything to do with the matter, but we can do some digging. See if we can find out who does."

Elena nods to us both and exits our apartment. I immediately turn to Tris.

"Why did you do it?" I ask her, unable to hide the anger in my voice.

"I-Tobias. Brandon was asking, and I just had a gut feeling he was up to no good. I mean, he sent that poor girl in to do it for him. I look at the papers, and it says who he was executed by. _You_."

"Tris, just because he wants to know doesn't automatically mean he has some evil plan. Ever think he just wants to know what happened? I mean he was still in Erudite, so you know they didn't release any info to his family as to what happened. Hell, he probably didn't even know he was executed by dauntless. We were in the middle of a civil war, there is no way he could have known."

She looks down at the ground and we stand in silence for a few minutes, before her eyes finally find mine.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect you Tobias. After all we've been through, we're safest when we assume everyone is against us."

I fold her into my arms, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I understand." And I do. I would do anything to keep her safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris POV

I wake up when I hear Tobias start to get out of bed next to me. Before he has time to slip his pants on, I wrap my arms around him, pulling him on top of me.

"Well, good morning to you too."

His deep morning voice causes me to feel a pull deep in my stomach. I'm about to press my lips to his, when I feel something else in my stomach. I cup my hands over my mouth and push him to the side, running straight for the bathroom.

"Tris? Are you ok? That's the second time in 24 hours."

I curse myself for forgetting to shut the door. When I glance to my right I see Tobias leaning against the counter, a worried expression.

I try to shoo him away, to no avail.

I groan and sit back against the wall when I think it's finally over. What did I eat?

Tobias slides down to the floor next to me, handing me a wet washrag for my head. I smile gratefully at him, before setting it against my forehead.

"Tris, you don't think that maybe, you're uh. _Pregnant_?"

My stomach drops when I hear the word. I'm not pregnant. _Am I?_

"God no Tobias, my last period was like- _Oh no_."

_5 weeks ago._ How did I not notice how long it's been?

"Tris, what is it?"

I swallow looking at him. Just tell him, it's nothing. You're just being paranoid. Your cycle is probably just changing, that happens. Right?

"Nothing. I had some of that shrimp, I haven't ever had it before. It's probably just that, my stomach can't handle it or something. Don't worry."

He looks at me disbelieving for a moment before kissing my forehead.

"Alright, well I need to go meet the initiates in the training room. You're staying home today, no ifs, ands or buts."

I would usually fight him on it, but staying home, in the comfort of our bed sounds perfect right now. I follow him out of the bathroom and watch him intently as he gets ready. _Damn._ Every movement he makes, stirs something inside me.

"Are you enjoying the show?"

I blush as he pulls me from my thoughts. He strides over in two steps, leaning over he places a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to miss you today." I grin as I stretch out in the bed.

I hear him curse under his breath, before he walks out of the room.

A whole day to relax. I don't think I've ever had that, I don't know what to do. My mind goes to one thing. Big red letters, yelling at me in my own head. _PREGNANCY TESTS, NOW!_ I sigh, pulling myself out of bed.

I stand in front of shelves and shelves of pregnancy tests. So many. _99% accuracy_. _Detects pregnancy 5 weeks before other tests!_ I slip a few different brands before going to the register. I stop dead in my tracks when I see that Shauna is working today. _Fuck._ She notices me before I have time to leave.

"Tris! Hey!"

I smile and approach the counter slowly.

"Hey Shauna. How's it going?"

We have small talk for a few minutes before I spill out the contents of my basket. Shauna tries to hide the surprise and excitement on her face, failing miserably. Once it's all in a bag I look into her eyes.

"Please, do not say a word to ANYONE. I mean everyone, not even Zeke."

She nods quickly, smiling at me as I walk out.

Now I stand in my bathroom, facing all the tests that will tell me if my life is about to take a huge, unexpected turn. 5 minutes, feels a lot like 5 years. I pace the apartment. I know it's been longer than 5 minutes, but I can't bring myself to go look at them. _You have to know, Tris._ I shake my fingers out and walk into the bathroom, staring into the mirror at myself, anything but looking at the tests. I finally glance down at them.

I push my hand to the wall, trying to stay on my feet. _5 positive signs_.

I glance back up at the mirror, looking at my features. I look like I've aged 10 years since I was last looking in the mirror, just minutes ago.

_How could this happen? Why weren't we more careful? We. Shit. I have to tell Tobias too. What if he doesn't want it?_

At that thought my hands fly to my stomach protectively.

I need to tell someone, now. I quickly walk to the phone, picking it up and dialing as quickly as possible.

"Tris?"

"Christina, I need you to come to my apartment. _Now."_

"Tris, what's wrong? Should I get Tobias?"

"No!" I practically yell.

"Come alone."

"Uh, okay. You're really scaring me Tris. I'll be there as soon as I can."

We hang up, and I stand hunched over the phone until I hear a loud knock on my door. When I open it I see relief fill Christina's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I wrap my arms around her neck. Tears spill over my cheeks and I sniffle as quietly as I can. Christina finally pushes me arm's length looking at me up and down.

"What's going on? Did Tobias do something?" she asks sternly.

"I can't say it, but I can show you it.'

She nods and I wave her to the bathroom. When she walks in behind me, her mouth drops and I hear a faint gasp.

I squeeze my eyes shut. She's going to rant, she's going to be so against this. Oh no.

I feel her hands on my shoulder.

"Tris, this is so amazing."

I open my eyes wide, my mouth slightly open looking at her. _Amazing? Why haven't I seen this as a positive thing too? Because you don't want kids my conscious yells at me._

"Christina, what if Tobias doesn't want kids? What if he leaves me because of this?"

Now she looks mad.

"You haven't even told him yet, Tris?"

I look down sheepishly, nodding slightly.

She shakes her head slightly, but after a moment she relaxes.

"Okay, we're going to get you some sexy lingerie, you're going to make him dinner. Pamper him a little, before you tell him. Though, I think you could just tell him straight up. Without all of that."

"I want to do that for him. I mean, not just because I'm going to be telling him I'm pregnant. I've been wanting to do something kind of spontaneous."

She smirks, taking my hand and leading us to the lingerie shop.

The store, is overwhelming to say the least. I don't know what over half the stuff is for. I'm not quite sure I want to know either.

After an eternity of bickering back and forth, we decide on a semi see through baby doll top, and a pair of matching panties. I'm blushing everywhere just looking at it.

I cook his favorite meal, seasoned chicken breast, broccoli and rice.

I'm sitting at the dinner table when I hear him enter the apartment.

"Tris?"

He stops when he sees me, and I stand up, a blush sweeping across my cheeks. I feel a drip of sweat on my forehead, when I see him swallow, his adams apple moving. Eventually his captivating stare turns into a grin. I can't help but smile back, walking over to him I press a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hi." I barely whisper.

"Hello there." He slips his arm around my waist, pulling me into a deeper kiss.

When we finally pull away, we're both out of death. I see him look over to the food on the table.

"Oh yeah, I cooked your favorites. Care to eat?"

"I'm ready to eat, I'm just not sure it's the food I want." He whispers in my ear.

I feel a familiar pull deep within me, and I'm momentarily tempted to push all the food off the table and let him take me here. But, I have to tell him I'm pregnant. He might not even want me, once he knows.

"Not so fast, it took a long time to set this up. We're going to enjoy it."

He nods and we sit, and enjoy our meal. Talking about his day mostly, until he asks me how my day was and what I did. I quickly lie and tell him I was in bed most of the day, till I decided to do this for him.

"So why did you do all this for me?" he smiles at me.

I look down at the dinner table, at a loss for words. I see him move towards me in the corner of my eye and his hand captures my chin, tilting my face up till I'm looking into his beautiful eyes.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that Tris."

I gulp, before I stand and hold onto his arms to steady myself.

"Tobias, I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for my first review, it means so much to me! This was by far my favorite chapter to write so far!**

Tobias POV

I'm stunned when the words leave her mouth. _Pregnant?_ _We're having a baby?_ _What have I done? I can't be a father, I don't know what a good one is like. What if I'm like him? _

I feel someone pull on my sleeve and turn to Tris. And see she has a worried look on her face. I must have spaced out. I frown inwardly.

"Tobias, say something."

Instead of saying anything, I pull her lips to mine and kiss her deeply. _She's carrying my baby, our baby. _In one swift move I push my arms under her legs and the middle of her back, sweeping her off her feet. I hear a small gasp escape her lips that causes me to smirk. I slowly make my way to the bedroom. Once we enter I gently lay her down onto the bed.

"I love you." I hear her whisper.

"I love you, Tris."

I kneel in front of the bed pushing her legs apart before slowly moving down to her center. I relish in how her breaths become uneven and fast. _I do this to her, only me._ I hold her legs up with both my arms, laying gentle kisses up her inner thigh, never quite reaching the center.

"Tobias, please."

I smile against her skin at her pleas. I will never get tired of this. I finally press my mouth to her center, and grin as I hear her cry out.

When she stars dozing off I move my mouth to her ear.

"I'm scared to be a father, but I'm glad you're going to be his or her mother." I whisper.

I feel her smile, before we both drift off into a deep sleep.

I wake and when I breathe in I smell vanilla. I open my eyes to find myself wrapped around Tris. I slowly slide away, trying not to take her up. Once I exit the room, I head straight for the kitchen. I want to make her breakfast in bed. Hopefully she can keep it down. As I begin making her favorite breakfast, pancakes and bacon my mind keeps going to the thought of a little baby growing inside of her. Our baby. I've thought about having kids a million times. I always thought I would dread the day I found out I was going to be a father. I actually never even dreamed that day would come, but it did. Last night. And I wasn't filled with anger, or sadness. I was just excited, happy, in love. Who knew one girl, could change so much. I can't help but worry, that when she starts showing. When we start thinking of names, and shopping for he or she that the dread will start. That it will become too much, and I hurt the only person I love. _You have to stop thinking like that. You've almost lost her too many times, remember how unbearable the pain was. You will never let her go. _

I feel a searing pain on my hand and snap back to reality. I turn the burner off and begin to put the bacon and pancakes on to the plate. When I turn to bring the food up to Tris, I find her standing in front of me. I stare at her, biting my lip. She's wearing my shirt, and it hangs off her shoulder showing her tattoos. I wish she could see through my eyes, see how beautiful she really is. See how strong she looks, even in her most vulnerable state.

"I hope we have a little girl, one who's just like you."

Her mouth opens a little, and I hear a faint gasp, her hands going to her stomach. I set the plate down on the table and walk over to her, placing my hand over hers.

"What will you do when she meets her own Four?" she grins.

I practically growl.

"That will never happen, not while I'm alive." I smirk.

Tris replies with a laugh. A laugh that seems to always take all my worries away.

Once we finish our breakfast, which was pretty good for being made by me might I say. I pull her close to me.

"I want to be married to you, before we have the baby, and before we tell everyone you're pregnant."

She nods in agreement.

"I forgot, we have to actually tell people. Do you think I should tell Caleb?" She asks a crease appearing between her eyebrows.

I nod slightly.

"When you went into that room, instead of him. I think you forgave him, you put it behind you. Now you need to begin rebuilding that relationship. Like I need to with Evelyn."

She rests her hand on my arm and squeezes lightly.

"I think we should tell them separately and then we can invite all our friends over for dinner and tell them together."

"Sounds good to me. So, when do you want to have the wedding?"

"Well, I've already been pregnant for a month or so, and the doctor doesn't think I will show till about 3 months. I don't want to show at the wedding. So, I was thinking within the next few weeks." She says shyly.

"Tris, I would marry you tomorrow in my pajamas if that's what you wanted. Whenever you want to, is perfect to me."

I lean in and kiss her forehead gently.

The next 2 weeks go by within the blink of an eye.

I feel a shoulder clasp my shoulder and turn to see a grinning Zeke.

"Tris, looks amazing. You're going to be one happy man."

"I already am, she could walk down the aisle in a garbage bag, and I'd be happy."

"Damn, when did you turn into such a love sick puppy?"

I elbow his ribs before turning to the mirror. Tris would not let me see her wedding dress, all I got out of her was it wasn't a traditional white wedding dress. Between Christina, Shauna, and Tris and a few volunteered dauntless they have turned the pit into a beautiful venue. Row and rows of chairs, all to be filled with people watching one of the most intimate moments of mine and Tris's life. I knew when I asked her that it wouldn't be a private event, considering we're both leaders of dauntless. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. I poured all of my emotions into my vows for Tris, and over 100 people are going to hear them as well.

"It's that time, Four." Zeke says.

I nod and look in the mirror one last time, before I follow him and Uriah out of the door.

"Alright, you look great. Tris looks even better, let's get this over with so we can get to the real fun, the after party." Zeke says, a wide grin on his face.

"Don't make me baby sit on my wedding night, Zeke. You too Uriah."

We all share a laugh before Zeke turns to me once more.

"On a serious note, I'm happy for you Four. You and Tris."

I nod, grateful for his comment before I turn and walk down the aisle, talking my place in the center of the room. I look down the aisle, my heart racing. Christina is the first one to walk down, in a beautiful long gown. All black, and made of silk. She's smiling bigger than I've ever seen her and she gives me a quick thumbs up before she takes her place. Shauna comes next in a dress identical to Chris. I stand there for what feels like an eternity before the music finally starts to play, announcing that my soon to be wife is going to walk down the aisle next. I close my eyes, and shake my hands out, preparing myself.

When I open my eyes, she's there. At the end of the aisle, her arm looped in Caleb's. My mouth opens and I take in a sharp breath. She begins walking towards me, and I feel my eyes begin to fill with tears. She is wearing a long gown that hugs her curves. When she gets closer I can see it is made entirely of lace. It's my favorite color, a deep dark red. The sleeves hang off her shoulders showing off her tattoo, which I notice has two more birds added to it. _For me and the baby._ Her blonde hair falls around her face and shoulders in soft curls. When my eyes finally find her face, the tears begin to spill over onto my cheeks, for everyone to see. Her soft features look striking thanks to Chris's talent with makeup. Her eye lids have grey and black blending together, giving her eyes a smokey look. Her lips match the color of her dress, making them perfectly kissable.

I step forward when she's reached the end of the aisle, and Caleb smiles, nodding at me before handing his sister over to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the other reviews! I was unsure if I wanted to keep this going or not, but now what I'm getting some reviews I am inspired to write a lot more!**

Tris POV

I look into the mirror, and the girl I saw just days ago is long gone. Instead I see a woman, who's survived more than she ever thought she could handle. My eyes flutter to my tattoo and I smile warmly looking at all 5 birds. _Mom, dad, Caleb, Tobias, and our unborn child._ Christina pulls me from my thoughts when she walks over to me. Spraying an unhealthy amount of hair spray in my hair.

"You look perfect, Tris." She smiles at me kindly.

"Thank you for doing all this, Chris. God knows what I would have looked like had I done my own hair and makeup."

We both share a laugh before Shauna enters the room again, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Eaton?"

I nod grinning like a lunatic as well. Who knew I could be so happy? _If only my mom and dad were here to see it._ I shake the thought from my head, no depression on my wedding day. Plus, I have Caleb. I don't think things will ever be the same between us, but I also know my parents would want me to forgive him. To move forward, because he's one of the few people I have left.

I feel Christina push me forward slightly, and begin walking to the entrance of the pit, which is also the beginning of the aisle. Chris pulls me into a tight hug before she walks down the aisle. _God, she's fearless._ I'm dreading all the attention being on me for the next half hour long ceremony. Shauna goes next being just as brave. The music begins, and I feel my heart beat begin to fasten. _Your turn._ My body seems to register that it's my time to go down the aisle now, before my mind does because when I open my eyes I'm standing at the end of the aisle.

Our eyes meet instantly and I am overcome with a mess of emotions. _Love. Happiness. So many emotions._ I begin walking towards him and I swear his eyes are swelling up with tears. I wish I could run down this aisle to him. I then begin to notice the people surrounding us that are staring at me in awe. I begin to blush, and Caleb notices because he gives my arm a gentle squeeze. I smile up at him gratefully. Who knew Caleb of all people would be my strength on my wedding day?

I finally reach the end of the aisle and Caleb's grip on my arm loosens as he hands me over to Tobias. Our eyes meet once again, and I am in a trance. All words seem to be leaving my mind, all there is, is joy. I grip firmly onto Tobias's arms, trying to stop them from shaking. Failing miserably.

Once we're facing each other I hear Elena's voice to the right of me. _I forgot, dauntless leaders do the ceremonies. _She goes on for what feels like an eternity, we repeat after her until it's time for vows.

Tobias agreed to go first, and I couldn't be more thankful. I don't know if I can get a proper sentence. He clears his throat, and then looks back up at me. Our eyes locking once more.

"Beatrice Prior. I hope this is an okay occasion to use your full name."

I begin to laugh lightly, remembering when we had just became refugees at Amity, and he had tried out my full name. I scolded him and told him, special occasions only.

"I'm not really good with words, and expressing my feelings, but there are things you need to know. Like how I feel about you. I know our life has been hectic since the day we met, but I am also glad for that. I think it has brought us closer together quicker than if it hadn't been so crazy. Every day you continue to amaze me with simply your strength. You have been through more than anyone I know, and here you stand before me. As beautiful as ever. You're my very own personal hero, Tris. You have saved me from a darkness that consumed me, and instead gave me a love that consumes me. I can only hope that I give you, as much as you give to me. I love you."

I stand, speechless looking at him. The emotions I saw as he said that, was so raw and real. His eyes which only barely had tears in it, minutes ago, are now flowing with tears, spilling from him eyes and leaving wet streaks on his cheeks. I squeeze his hand gently before I begin.

"Tobias, there is so much I want to say. I would like to thank you, for being my rock through everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the strength to be standing here today. You always tell me how strong I am, but I hope you realize you are what makes me strong. You, by my side. You've helped me grow as a person so much. You have never doubted me. All my life, I was just an abnegation, _stiff._ You pushed me out of my shell, you made me into what I am today. I love you, Tobias Eaton."

I hear Elena to the side of us again, telling him he is now free to kiss me. As soon as the words leave her mouth, I feel his arms wrap around me, trapping my arms. His hands find my chin, tilting my head up towards his. He slowly pushes his lips against mine. _The perfect fit. _The kiss feels like forever, but no time at all. I practically groan when his lips leave mine bare. Clapping fills my ears, and I remember I'm still at my wedding.

I turn to see all of dauntless standing, clapping, and shouting.

"I love you Tris Eaton. I have a surprise for you."

He leads me over to the part of the pit that has a huge curtain hanging, closing it off. We agreed when we were planning the pit was too big for the wedding so we would cover half of it up. He pushes the drapes apart and I gasp as I look up to the ceiling. Beautiful lights hang all over the walls of the pit, all the way to the top. _How did they manage that?_ I smile brightly when the lights twinkle, filling the room with gold lighting. It looks like there is stars inside. When I'm finally done taking in the scenery he marches us to a table with our names on it. I'm looking into Tobias's eyes when I hear Zeke's voice through the speakers.

"Ahem, ladies and gentlemen, I do believe it's time for the couple's first dance."

With that, Tobias stands up, taking my hand. I quickly take my hand out from his.

"One second." I grin.

I walk over to Christina, and she has a grin just as big on her face. I face the opposite direction from her and I hear a few clicks, and zips before she says that I'm done. I stride towards Tobias and he's looking at my dress, which is now slightly higher than knee length. _Thank you, Christina._ When we were talking about my dress she suggested that the train of the dress be removable, for when I decide to start dancing.

I wrap my arms around Tobias as the music starts, and he begins making movements that catch me off guard. I know this dance. My mom taught it to me, when no one was home. We weren't allowed to dance, but we kept it a secret. The only other person who knew this dance was... _Caleb. Did he teach Tobias? _

"I know exactly what you're thinking, and yes. He taught me, and it was very awkward."

I laugh and continue to dance with him, enjoying the music.

"_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars."_

And he does. Under all of the twinkling lights above us, hundreds of dauntless members, and our friends. He kisses me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Everyone leaving reviews thank you so much again! Also, warning a lot of smut in the first half of this chapter!**

Tobias POV

I smile to myself when I hear a content sigh leave my wife's mouth. _My wife._ I don't imagine I'll call her by her actual name any time soon. Wife sounds too good. I walk across our bedroom, folding her into my arms, kissing her lips deeply. When we pull away she lets out another sigh, and I chuckle.

"I love you, Tobias."

"And I, you."

With that, I quickly spin her around taking her by surprise. I press my lips to the back of her neck, kissing the exact spot that makes her moan softly. I grin when I hear it leave her mouth.

"I have been wanting to rip you out of the dress since I laid eyes on you." I practically growl.

I am met with her pressing her butt back against me, causing my hips to thrust against her uncontrollably. I hear a faint gasp from her when I am pressed against her roughly. Every time we've done this, we've been slow and gentle. I think partly because I was so afraid I would hurt her, but tonight I am taking no prisoners.

I reach my arms to her front, and grab her chin with my rough hands, pulling her face as far towards me as possible.

"You, are _mine."_

When she nods quickly, never taking her eyes off of mine it causes an involuntary groan from my throat. _Holy shit, she likes it when I'm dominant._ I let my hands drop from her chin, and quickly unzip the back of her dress pushing it to the floor. I practically come undone there when I see her panties, a black lacey thong. _Thank you, Christina._ I spank her ass, hard. Causing a moan louder than I've ever heard from her leave her throat. I grin inwardly as I see my hand has left a big red mark.

I drop to my knees behind her, kissing my way up the backs of her thighs, before I'm met with the bottoms of her soft cheeks. Without thinking, I lean forward and bite down onto her skin, my hands roaming to the tops of her panties. I slowly push my hands under the waist band, and pull them down her body till they're wrapped around her ankles, stuck on her stilettoes. I gently pick up each foot at a time, to take them off. I want to fuck her with those shoes on.

I finally stand in front of her, holding her panties in my hand.

"Tris, I am going to bend you over this bed, and I'm going to use _these_ to tie your hands behind your back. Then I'm going to make you come undone as many times as you can take, okay?"

She's biting down on her lip, and nodding at my every word, and that is all the encouragement I need.

I push her onto the bed, her knees as close to the edge as possible. I kiss my way down her spine, before I finally take both of her arms and place them together behind her back, it takes me a few awkward seconds to get the panties to keep her hands tied together but when I do, I step back and take it in. _God does she look good like this._

"Tris, as much as I want to taste you, I need to be inside you, _now._ Okay?"

"Please, Tobias."

I wrap my hand on her forearm, while lining myself up with her entrance. Then I am buried inside her, relishing in how she wraps perfectly around me.

Its early morning when we finally tire out. We're a mess of limbs and blankets when we finally get comfy.

"I have another surprise for you tomorrow." I whisper to her.

She lets out a low mumble, and seconds later her breathing steadies and I know she's asleep. I smile to myself before I too fall asleep.

A loud beeping sound pulls me from my sleep, and I hear Tris groan next to me. When I glance at the clock I see that it's 1:00pm. _Shit._ I quickly jump out of bed, walking to Tris's side of the bed I pick her up in one swift move. I'm met with sleepy eyes.

"Tobias, let's sleep in. It's our honeymoon we get a week off."

"It's 1:00pm and we need to be at the location of your surprise at 1:45."

Without any more protest she wraps her arms around my neck, holding onto me tightly. We enter the bathroom, and quickly undress and shower. When we get out we head straight to her surprise. Once we near it, I put a blind fold over her eyes. We share laughs the rest of the way as she trips over things, before I finally pick her up and carry her the rest of the way.

_Ding._ The elevator announces our arrival, and I gulp. _You can do this._

"Alright, Tris. I'm going to take the blind fold off now."

She smiles brightly, nodding quickly in excitement. _God, she's cute._

I take my time untying the fabric around her eyes, trying to ready myself. I finally let it fall off her eyes, and I hear her take a sharp breath before she turns to me, a devious grin on her face.

"Tobias! I don't even know what to say other than this is amazing."

At that I hear Christina.

"Well, he didn't do it all himself." Tris smiles even more before turning to Chris, pulling her into a tight hug.

I finally take a look around myself. There's a picnic set up in the back corner of the top of the building, surrounded by hundreds of flowers. All of which happen to be some of Tris's favorites. In which Christina told me she had found out while helping plan our wedding.

I walk over to Tris, taking her hand.

"One more part to this surprise." I whisper into her ear.

I walk around to the other side of the roof that you couldn't see from where we were standing.

"So, Zeke has been putting up zip lines to and from a bunch of different buildings, as a way to make money. He sells tickets etc. but this specific building is the only one that holds two zip lines right next to each other. I was thinking, you like zip lining and I'm terrified of it, but I'm stronger with you, so maybe. If you want we can go together. Also, I cleared it with the doctor, you're free to do this once more, as long as it's before next week." I smile at her shyly.

Rather than responding with words, she pulls me into a tight hug, kissing my face all in multiple different places.

"I would like nothing more than to go with you, husband."

We share a wonderful meal prepared but what I can only assume is Shauna's delicious food. We let our stomachs settle before we dare to go down the zip line. Time passes by quickly, and we don't notice how late it is until the temperature begins to drop, causing her to shiver. I stand, pulling her into my arms.

"Are you ready?" I whisper into her ear.

She looks up at me eagerly nodding, and now I'm the one who's not sure if they're ready. Luckily, she takes the lead, holding my hand tightly, keeping me steady. I am again, taken back at how much strength is in one person. Before I know it, Christina is back on the roof, and has us both strapped in completely, checking multiple times that everything is secure. I look ahead of me, the breath knocked right of my lungs as I begin to take in the scenery. I can see far beyond the fence, which is still up, but open for anyone to pass freely. I now know why almost everyone in dauntless compound says you need to experience this, even if it is just once. Without warning Chris pushes us both forward, and my stomach drops, until I think I no longer have one. The view, is beautiful. But when I look over to Tris and see her face light up, her arms spread like a bird, it transforms from something beautiful, to breath taking and priceless. I want to freeze this moment in time, and look at her face forever. How alive she's become. She turns to me and I can't help but let go of my fears, and grin, as we fly through the sky, together.


End file.
